Book 6: Gregor and the Attack of the Cutters
by underland Hero
Summary: It has been 2 years since Gregor has been in the underland. He misses all friends in the underland but he misses Luxa the most. He will do anything to go see her again. When he is doing laundry, he finds a scroll from Luxa. Thanks for all the followers! I have another book, book 7
1. author's notes

If you have any ideas please tell them to me and i will think about putting it in.

If you don't like it tell me if you do like please tell me

if you find a mistake please send a review saying the chapter, then page, then paregraph, then line, and mistake

But, I do have school and I think about the next chapter at school.

If you think I could make a good author please tell me

When this is finished and it gets over 1,000 views and 20 favorites, I will make another.

Enjoy!


	2. the beginning

Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since Gregor had been in the Underland. 2 years since Gregor had seen Luxa, his love.  
Gregor had missed so much people in the Underland. Luxa, Vikus, Howard, Mareth, Hazard, Nerissa, Dulcet,  
Ares... "Ares" Gregor whispered. His bond, Ares, died in a battle with the Bane to save Regalia. Gregor just didn't see how it was fair that Ares died but not him.  
"Gregor!" called his mom.

"coming!" said Gregor walking out of his room into the living room.

"Mrs. Cormaci needs help, will you help her?" asked his mom once he got there.

"Sure, I got nothing to do anyways." Gregor said.

"I want to go too!" said Boots his 4 year old sister. "Me too!"

"Not today, Mrs. Cormaci just needs Gregor today." mom said.

When she heard this she ran to her room and started to cry. "I'm going to go now, ok?" He said. "Ok, be back by 7 o'clock for dinner" With that he bolted out the door. He walked to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment. "Mrs. Cormaci?" he said knocking on the door."Gregor come in please" she said "I got an important job for you, i need you to go to the store and get me ever thing on this list and someone said they will be there to help you." and she pulled out a foot long piece of paper filled with foods. "Why do you need all this food?"  
Gregor asked. She said "I'm throwing a party for my friend who just got married."

Gregor got to the store and a man named Mark helped him get all the food on the list.

"Thanks" Gregor said

Mark said "no problem." When Gregor to Mrs. Cormaci apartment he helped get the party ready.

"Thank you for all your help Gregor" and she gave him $50. "You are welcome" he said.

Gregor got back to his apartment and Boots was in front of the T.V. and Lizzie, his 10-year-old sister was reading her 20th book this week. Gregor when to his room and pulled the picture of him and Luxa out.  
"I miss you so much, Luxa". He said sadly "Gregor can u come here?" Said his mom "sure".  
"What do you need?" Gregor asked. "I need you to do some laundry." she said. "Ok" and Gregor went down to the laundry room. When Gregor was almost doing laundry he just could not stand it. He moved a dryer and saw a scroll. He opened it fast and read,

_Gregor_

_A lot has changed since you been gone _

_but we_ need_ your help again and quickly! _

_The cutters are at war with all warm bloods and the _

_city of Regalia is not fully rebuilt. Please_ hurry!

_Luxa_

Gregor keep rereading the scroll over and over again. When he was done with the laundry, he showed his mom the scroll "NO! NO,NO,NO,NO! I FORBID YOU TO GO DOWN THERE AGAIN AND GET YOUR SELF INTO ANOTHER WAR!" Shouted his mom so loud that Boots started to cry. "But mom, if I don't then all my friends will die. I need to help -" "NO! NEVER ARE ANYONE OF US ARE GOING DOWN THERE!" She yell. Gregor said "I'm going down to the Underland if you like it or not." She was shocked when he said this, then started to cry "Fine, go help your friends just be careful, ok?" He only said "Ok, mom" and ran into the laundry room and when to the air ducts and reached his arm in. It felt so good to go back to the Underland. When he got down he heard a voice "Well, well, well look who we have, the warrior." Gregor turned around and saw a rat that had a X on its face.

"Ripred!" Gregor yelled.

"Who is my little rager doing? Hope You practiced your echolocation,and did you bring Lizzie with you? Ripred asked

"No, I didn't, I got a scroll saying the warm bloods are at war with the cutters" Gregor said

"Yes, the cutters attack out of nowhere and Regalia is not holding, they are regrouping as we speak, so come on, let us hurry I am sure all your friends will be very excited to see you again." And with that they took off down the tunnel, heading for Regalia.


	3. back again

Chapter 2

It was easy getting to Regalia with echolocation. When he got there Regalia was in chaos. There was about 1,000 dead cutters and 100 dead or dying humans.

"Gregor!" He heard as he was in a bone crashing hug.

"Mareth, how have you been?" Gregor said as he released him.

"Bad, as you saw we are at war with the cutters. But first follow me, someone has been dying to see you again" Mareth said as he grabbed Gregor and dragged him into the palace. He took him to a door that Gregor didn't remember and opened it.

"Luxa," Mareth said to a girl who was crying on a bed, "someone is here to see you."

"Tell them to go away" she said sadly.  
"Ok come on Gregor. She does not want a guest now." He said with a smile. Luxa stand up fast and looked at him. "Gregor!" she said as she ran to him and hugged him."I missed you so much." she said and cried on his shoulder "I missed you, too." Gregor said. Luxa looked at his face and kiss him.  
"I guess I will leave you two alone" Mareth said and walk out the door.  
"I love you" Luxa said "I love you, too" Gregor said before they kissed again. About 4 minutes later Howard walked in "Luxa!" Howard said "We are at war and all you can do is kiss the overlander?"  
Luxa and Gregor pulled away and blushed as red as tomatoes.

"Any way, Gregor, it is good to see you" Howard said as he hugged Gregor "You too Howard" He said releasing "Luxa, you are needed at the war meeting, and Gregor since you are here you can go too" He said as he lead them to a large room.  
Once he opened the door and walked in and it was quiet for a second "The warrior returns!" someone yelled. Gregor saw Vikus get up had walked over to Gregor and said "Gregor it is good to see you again"  
"It has been long" Gregor said has they hugged.

"Now that you are here the cutters stand no chance" Vikus said smiling Gregor looked down and saw Temp. He said "You bring princess, you bring?"  
Gregor answered"No, sorry Temp but she really miss you"  
"Temp misses princess, Temp misses" He said sadly and walk off.  
"Now that the queen and the warrior are here, we can start." Vikus said.


	4. the plan

Chapter 3

"Gregor and Ripred will take out thier defences. Luxa will join them as well. Mareth, help at the wall.  
Two fliers will take Ripred and Gregor. Nike, can you take Ripred to the cutter land?" Asked Vikus.

"Sure no problem." Said Nike

"Who will take Gregor?" Luxa asked

"I'm sure one flier will take Gregor, Nike can you get someone please?" Vikus said.

"Sure, I think I know someone who will take the overlander." Said Nike, then took off.

Vikus explained the plan. Gregor and Ripred need to take out the cutter's ruler. Luxa and Aurora are giving them back-up. Then, Nike walked in with a flier that looked like Ares. "This," said Nike, "is Fang, he will take Gregor."

Gregor walked to the bat. It had glossy black fur just like Ares "You look alot like someone i know" He said .

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I'm not surprised. I'm Ares' brother" Said Fang.

"He never said your name to my or anyone of your family" Said Gregor.

"Don't worry. I miss him too" The bat said.

"Gregor, Fang" Said Vikus "you two should go to the arena and practice"  
"Ok" They said.

They did a lot of drills. Gregor went over to the blood balls. He watched a few kids his age get 10s.  
When Gregor turn was up he heard a lot of people gasp. Gregor hit the max.  
"Hey, can i get 4 more cannons over here real quick?" He asked

Four people got 4 more cannons for Gregor. He start to spin when he heard the first cannon fire.  
Gregor hit all 45 blood balls. He though he heard someone say "I can do that too."  
Gregor found Fang later and they had to fight another person and bat. Gregor had to fight Luxa.

Gregor and Luxa first had to start on the ground. Gregor let his rager take over. He knew better than to go easy on Luxa. They knew each others weaknesses. Gregor won the first time by knocking Luxa's sword out of her hand. Luxa won the next because they had fought in air and Gregor and Fang never trained together.  
Gregor and Luxa went on for ever on the third fight. They kept hitting each other off thier bats. Aurora caught Luxa and Fang caught Gregor. He trusted his bat. After an hour of fighting, Hazard came running to Luxa and Gregor and yelled "Cutters have broke through the east wall!"


	5. the battle

Chapter 4

Luxa and Gregor went to the east wall as fast as they could go. Gregor jumped straight in the midde of the battle.  
Luxa saw him and dove after him. Then, a cutter grabbed Aurora's wing as soon as she was in range. Luxa was flung into a crowd of cutters.

"Fang!" Gregor yelled.

Fang knew what Gregor was doing. Gregor jumped near Luxa, tried to save her. She was cut very bad. Once Fang dropped Gregor he went over to help Aurora. Aurora was near dead when he got there. Fang grabbed the cutter that had Aurora and just in time. Fang dropped it when he was 70 feet in the air and was killed on impact. He got Luxa's bat to the hospital and helped others too.

Gregor tried his best to help Luxa, but a cutter got Gregor on the leg and he fell face first to the ground.  
When Gregor woke up the first thing he remembered was Luxa. He tried to get up, but he could not get an inch off the ground without hurting.

"Gregor, you are finally awake" said a voice.

"Where is Luxa?" he asked

"Do not worry she is asleep at the moment. She is injured pretty badly, but not as bad as you were. Your leg was almost cut off." said Howard "We did save your foot, but you can't walk for 4 to 5 days."

"As long as I saved you, Luxa." Gregor said.

"Yes, if it were not for you she would have died. And if not for Fang you would have died. He saved your life"  
He said.

Gregor asked " Can you tell me on every thing untill I can walk again?"

"Sure." Then Howard walk out of the room.

Howard told him that Luxa was awake 3 days later. "She said that she wanted to see you." Howard told Gregor.  
He helped Gregor get up and took him to Luxa's room. They had chairs so Gregor waited untill Luxa woke up and looked at Gregor. She smiled at him and whispered "Thank you, Gregor. I would have died so many times.  
I love you." "I love you, too." Gregor said before they kissed.

Mareth walked in 10 minutes later and said" Gregor I need to speak to you alone." He looked at Luxa then Mareth helped him up. when they got out of Luxa's room, Mareth said "Gregor the cutters captured Ripred."


	6. breaking news

Chapter 5

"What do you me he he's captured!?" Gregor yelled.

"Be quiet, Gregor no one must know." Mareth told him.

"Ok, I understand." He said. "But how did he get captured?" Gregor wonder

"He was out number 700 to 1. Ragers can be out numbered too Gregor, I sure you know that." replied Mareth

"Another thing, how are we going to save him?"

"We will discuss that later, but for know you need to rest."

Mareth helped Gregor to his room and put him in the bed. Later, Howard walked in.

"How are you, Gregor?" He asked.

"Good, you?" Gregor said.

"We be worrying about you." He was saying, then Hazard walked in.

"Gregor!"

"Hey Hazard, how are you?" Said Gregor.

"Good, " Said Hazard, "did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Both Mareth and Gregor said.

"The cutters fell back, but if they come back I don't think we can hold them off."

Gregor was about to say "Because they have Ripred." but remembered Mareth saying that only he and Mareth knew. He had to stay in the hospital for 2 days before walking again. When he was out went to Luxa's room.  
When he opened the door, Luxa turned her towards him and her face lighted when she saw him.

"How are you, Luxa?" He asked.

"Good and bad. Good because you saved me and bad because Aurora is in the hospital." She started to cry. Then said "It is all my fault."

"No, it's all my fault. If i didn't go straight it to battle you and Aurora would be safe." Gregor said sadly.

"Don't talk like that to a queen." She said in a mocking tune.

"It has been a long time since I heard that, Luxa." He said with a smile.

"I know it has been a long time since i said that to you."

"I-" Gregor began before Hazard busted into the room.

"I knew I find you here. You and Fang are needed for a meeting" Hazard told Gregor.

Hazard took Gregor through the palace. Gregor could barely walk so he leaned up against the wall. Gregor wonder why Hazard barely talks. He used to talk a lot when he as 8 years old. "We are here" Hazard said.  
Gregor forgot that Hazard was taking him to a meeting. When he opened the door Mareth and Vikus looked away from a table.

"Gregor, you arrived." Vikus said "Now we may begin."

(Ripred's POV)

"This is outrageous! First, I am outnumber and take to the cutters land. Then they throw me in jail!" Ripred said Ok, i just need to find a way out. there is no cracks or weak walls. He had no idea where the door was. He remembered what he told Gregor. "What is your plan?" Now he knows how annoying that gets.

(Gregor's POV)

When the meeting was over, someone took him to a room to sleep in. Gregor still can't forget what Vikus said "We will offer they more land. If they don't accept the offer, kill all over or fly off." How can Gregor can on an arm of cutters if Ripred can not even take 700? Gregor changed before going to bed. He was drained of energy.


	7. after the meeting

Chapter 6

Once the meeting was over, Gregor went to Luxa's. Much to his surprise, she was awake.

"Why are you awake?" Gregor asked.

She looked at him, then said "I thought you would go on a quest after the meeting."

"Why would I do that? I would see you first before going off." Said Gregor.

"I think you need to sleep. You haven't slept in like 2 days or so."

"Ok, fine I guess I will see you later than." He looked at Luxa and saw the expression on her face.

"What?" He asked. "You can stay here with me, Gregor. There is, as you can see more beds than I need." She said with a smile. "Good, I don't think I can walk any longer." She said that he could sleep on the couch.

When he woke up, he saw Howard giving him one of his disapproved looks.

"Gregor! How dare you!" He shouted.

Gregor looked at him then he knew why. He gave him that look when he was around Luxa. He looked at the bed Luxa slept in and looked by him and she was right here. Her eyes were open. She said "Why do you worry so much, Howard?" He got really mad now. "You slept with the Overland, Luxa!" Luxa sighed "No,  
I was just cold this morning and Gregor looked really warm, so I lied down by him." When she said this Gregor blushed heavily red.  
Howard sigh. "Gregor," he said, "Vikus wishes to see you, and you alone" Luxa look disappointed. Either she wanted to go or she was comfortable. Gregor got up and Howard took him to Vikus.

(Luxa's POV)

Why? Why did Gregor had to go on a quest again? Why can't I go? She kept asking herself. Moments later,  
Mareth walked in. "Luxa," he said, "Vikus has orders for you to got to the meeting too. If you will follow me."  
He took her to the room of prophecies. Why did he take me to here? she thought in her head.

(Gregor's POV)

Vikus asked him if he remembered the plan. Of course he did. He told Mareth to get Luxa and take her to the prophecy room. "Gregor, follow me, please" Vikus said. Gregor followed him. When they got there, Gregor was in shock, there was another prophecy! Just then, Luxa stepped in to the room. The ground gave in below him, Gregor stumbled Mareth caught him.

"Thanks ,Mareth. " He said while standing up.

"No problem." Mareth told Gregor.

Luxa looked at him "It is not like Gregor, he would have expected this sooner or later. " She said in her mind.

All he said was "Ok, let's get started."


	8. the prophecy

Once warrior, now hero,  
he must fight once more,  
Hero must find the key to power,  
before they all get devoured,  
only to find he has an hour.

The Hero must kill,  
only to heal, will the Hero die by him,  
or will he slay him?

Eight will go,  
six will come back.  
one over, two under,  
one gnawer, two fliers one hisser, one crawler.

The Hero will lead the quest,  
he must find the nest.  
will he pass?  
or will he be last.

Gregor reread it a couple of times. "Ok, so now I'm the Hero and I have to fight once more"  
He said. "Yes," Vikus said, " and you must find the key to power, or we get devoured. and you have only an hour." Luxa said "And Gregor must kill only to heal. But who is him?"  
"We don't know, Luxa." Vikus answered

Gregor continued "Eight will go, six will come back, one over means me and two under means Luxa and Mareth,one gnawer means Ripred, one of the fliers is Aurora, one crawler means Temp. One hisser."

"That is what I think." Vikus told Gregor. "And you must lead the quest to find the nest."  
"About that," He asked, "what does it mean by 'he must find the nest'?"

"We think it means the cutter's nest." Vikus answered Gregor's question.

"Luxa, Gregor and Mareth. You must go train for now" Vikus told all three of them.

Gregor first did the blood balls. He missed one and was disappointed. He then had to find a flier for a battle. Fang was still doing drills so Gregor had to wait. When he must done He asked Fang if he wanted to fight against Howard this time. "Sure, it will be fun." He said.

Howard was on Nike and Gregor was on Fang. Gregor Rager took over. He got better than he was three years ago. When he was eleven, he couldn't control his rager instinct. But that was different now.  
Howard got a lot better in two years. Gregor barely won the second time, but he still won in the end.

"You have improved a lot Howard." Gregor said getting of Fang. "You are still the same, Overlander."

Gregor had practiced for hours. He went to Luxa's room to walk to talk to her. "Gregor!" He heard.  
It was Nerissa " how have you been?" "Great, but someone is here to see you"

"Who?" He asked "You will have to see for yourself" She said has she took his arm.

When they got to the wall, Gregor saw four Overlanders. His family was in the Underland.


	9. Four overlanders

Chapter 8

Gregor stood there for minutes. Then, they spotted him. "Gregor!" Lizzie and Boots said has they ran to him.  
"Hey guys, how have you been?" Gregor asked as they hugged him.

"Why didn't you get me to come down!" Lizzie said angery. "Because," He said, "Regalia is at war with the cutters"

"Hello, son." said his dad. Gregor's dad is better and can go back to work.

Gregor looked at his dad and mom. "Why are you here?" He asked his family. "We came to see if your were alright." said Grace.

"Of course. Since you are, I will ask Luxa if where you can sleep. Come on." He went to Luxa's room.

"Gregor," Lizzie asked him, "can we see Ripred?" "And Temp!" Boots said excited. "Ok, but first we need to see where you are staying, remember?" He smiled at them. It wasn't long to get to her room. He opened the door.

"Luxa?" He said.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She said. Gregor said for his family to wait. "What you doing?" He said "What do you think? I'm cooking." She said

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I learned it two months ago."

"Hey, my family is in Regalia and I was wondering, do you have a place where they can stay?" He was hoping that they wouldn't sleep in the guest room in Luxa's place.

"They can stay in the guest room two to the right of here." She said while cooking... fish? Gregor lead his mom, dad, and sisters to their room, when he opened it, the room has a bit smaller than Luxa's.

"Ok, you can stay here. Now, let us find Ripred and Temp. Lizzie and boots ran out the door. "Gregor," said Grace, "we need to talk." Gregor sat down and his parents sat across from him.

"Gregor, we wanted to talk to you about this." His dad pulled out a picture. The one of him and Luxa.

"Is this why you wanted to back down here?" asked his mother.

Gregor sighed "Yes, that is one reason and the best reason." He started to blush.

"Why did you hide this, Gregor?" They said. "I knew that if you saw this you would want to move so we never see this place again." His mom started to cry silently.

"Gregor, go find your sisters. I need to talk to your mom." Said his dad.

Gregor only nodded. He knew why. They were talking about if they were going to move. And this time, it was for sure. He found his sisters at the park with Temp. Lizzie was worrying. Gregor knew Ripred was captured.

"Lizzie, I need to tell you something alone. Temp? Can you give Boots a ride around the park?" He said

"Temp give princess ride, Temp give."

Boots quickly got on Temp. "Lizzie, if I tell you this you can not tell anyone, ok?" She nodded.  
"Ripred was captured cutters." Gregor looked at Lizzie, she looked like she was going to have a panic attack. "What are cutters?" She asked "They are giant ants." He answered. "Don't worry," He said when he looked at Lizzie's face, " I'm going to get Ripred in two days." Lizzie sighed. "Come on. Boots! time to go!" Gregor yelled.

"Ok! Bye, Temp!" Said Boots as she walked over to Gregor and Lizzie.

He walked his sisters to the room they were staying in. When he opened the door, his mom was better and his dad was at the door when Boots came in and hugged his leg.

"Gregor," His was going to tell him that they were moving to Virgina, he knew it "Grace and I have something to tell you. We decided to live in Regalia."


	10. Relaxing

Chapter 9

Gregor was shocked. Why did they want to move here? "Ok, why do you want to live here?" He asked.  
"Because, we don't want you or your mother heart-broken. If we live here then we stay together as a and you stay with Luxa." His dad smiled. Gregor gave his dad a hug. "Thank you" Gregor said "Come on, I am hungry."

"Gregor, we already ate dinner." Said Lizzie. "Oh, ok" Gregor was walking out the door when his dad asked "Where are you going, Gregor?" "Luxa wishes for me to sleep in her room on the couch." Grace smiled Gregor walked out the door towards Luxa's. He opened the door to find Luxa preparing dinner.

"Hey, whats for dinner?" Luxa turned and looked surprised. "Oh, I thought you would go back to the arean.  
and train more." Gregor said with a smile "So, am I still sleeping on the couch or on one of the beds?"

"You can sleep on the king bed." Now it was Gregor's turn to be surprised. "Really?" "Yes. Now sit down,  
dinners is getting cold." Gregor sat down on the closest chair to Luxa. Gregor took a bit of the fish. Yes, Luxa cooked fish. Gregor ate it and it was the best thing he has tasted. "Luxa, this is the best food I have tasted in my life." She blushed "Thank you, Gregor." They ate, then they decided to see Gregor's family before they slept. Gregor said "Luxa, my family wants to live in Regalia." Luxa smiled. "What?" Gregor asked. "Nothing."  
Nothing, yea right. "Are they going to stay in the guest room or are they going to have a house?"  
Luxa's smile vanished "I guess they can have the guest room."

They didn't say a word untill they got to Gregor's family's room. Luxa opened, then closed it. "They are sleeping"  
"Ok" was all Gregor said. They went back to Luxa's room. "Luxa, I'm going to the prophecy room." Said Gregor.  
"Why?" She asked him. "I just want to look at the prophecy." and Gregor walked off.

Gregor went to look at the prophecy again.

Once warrior, now hero,  
he must fight once more,  
Hero must find the key to power,  
before they all get devoured,  
only to find he has an hour.

The Hero must kill,  
to only heal, will the Hero die by him,  
or will he slay him?

Eight will go,  
six will come back.  
one over, two under,  
one gnawer, two fliers one hisser, one crawler.

The Hero will lead the quest,  
he must find the nest.  
will he pass?  
or will he be last.

Gregor reread it so many times. Gregor now knew that the fliers were Aurora and Fang, but who was the hisser?  
Where are they going to find a hisser? Gregor walked out the door. "Gregor!" He turned around and saw Hazard.  
"Hey Hazard, what you been up to?" Gregor asked him. "Nothing much." Gregor said "Ok, I got to go, see you."  
"Bye!" Hazard said while waving his hand. Gregor walk into Luxa's room. Luxa was sleeping. Gregor smiled.  
He found the king bed. Gregor mind filled with thoughts of the quest. What if Fang died? Or Mareth, or worse, Luxa.  
Gregor just could live with himself if anyone of them died.

Gregor woke up next morning and saw Hazard on one of the guest beds. Where was he last night? He turned and saw Luxa was still sleeping. Gregor got up, went of to Luxa's bed and sat down by her. Gregor looked at her.  
He stroke her hair."Ugh, Hazard go back to sleep." She said. Gregor smiled "Luxa" he said in a child voice.  
"I said go back to sleep, Haz _" this time she looked at Gregor. "Oh" Luxa blushed a little. She got up.

"Gregor, can you cook?" she asked him. Gregor sighed "No, I can't cook." Luxa smiled at him and got out of bed.  
She got changed while Gregor fixed the beds. Luxa cooked breakfast. "Can you wake up Hazard?" Gregor nodded.  
He went to Hazard's bed. "Hazard, time to get up." Hazard said "Five more minutes." Gregor smiled and laughed "What is funny?" Hazard said looking at Gregor. "Nothing, Luxa is making breakfast." Hazard got up and got changed. He went into the kitchen. "Gregor," Luxa said "when Hazard gets out you need to changed." Hazard was out and Gregor changed.

They ate breakfast, then a few minutes after they ate, Mareth came in. "Gregor, Luxa, time to go." He said Gregor and Luxa went to his family. "Gregor?" Lizzie said when he opened the door. "Where is mom and dad?"  
He asked Lizzie. "They are getting breakfast ready." she said. "Mom, dad, Boots! I will be back in like a couple of days." Gregor shouted. "Where are you going?" Grace asked from the kitchen. "I have to do something." He winked at Lizzie. She smiled because she knew where Gregor was going. He was going to get Ripred.


	11. The Quest

chapter 10

Gregor asked Vikus if Fang can go to save Ripred. "Gregor, you are leading the quest. Do what you want."  
Vikus said. Gregor, Mareth, Luxa, Aurora, and Fang took off to get Ripred. Gregor thought about the quest.

Eight will go,  
six will come back.  
one over, two under,  
one gnawer, two fliers one hisser, one crawler.

"Gregor!" Mareth yelled "Do you have a sword?"

A sword! How could Gregor forget? "No, I forgot." He said. "Here, take this." He tossed a sword at Gregor.  
He easily caught it. "Thanks, Mare-" He looked at the sword. It was sandwiches sword! The sword that he killed the bane with... Gregor stared at the sword. It was exactly as he remembered. Several hours later, they stopped so the fliers can rest. Luxa had first watch. Gregor couldn't sleep, after 20 minutes Gregor couldn't stand it. He walked over to Luxa and sat down by her. "Why are you awake?" Luxa asked Gregor.  
"I couldn't fall asleep." He told her. They didn't talk for about an hour. "Gregor," Luxa finally said, "after this can you show me the Overland?" Gregor looked at her before smiling "Sure, I love to." She kissed Gregor.  
Luxa said "Thank you,"Gregor said "No problem, Lux-" He stopped. He turned around and looked at Mareth.  
Then looked over to thier right. "What is it?" Luxa asked him. "Nothing, I thought I heard something."  
A little after Gregor heard a noise, he saw a red-figure. It looked like a... cutter!  
"Luxa, I think I saw a cutter."

"Gregor your eyes are just-"

"Ahh!" They quickly turn and saw a cutter over Mareth, he was losing blood, and fast. "Mareth!" Gregor yelled as he ran towards the cutter. He cut it in half. Blood sprayed every where. "Mareth!" Luxa said. Gregor checked to see if his heart has still beating. It was! "Fang, take Mareth back!" Gregor looked to where Fang slept. Fang was dead. How did he died? Gregor's Rager kicked in. Cutter where starting to close in on them.  
"Luxa! Take Mareth back to Regaila on Aurora!"  
"Gregor, I will not lea-" "Go!" Gregor yelled "Get out of here! I don't want him to die. I will be ok." Luxa started to cry when she took off. Gregor knew that she had never cried since her mom and dad died. Gregor looked at the army of cutters. Gregor was furious, He felt his Rager side growing, It was taking over his body. His vision was getting blurry. He ran towards the cutters, killing one after another. A couple of hours of fighting,  
bodies were every, and the cutters finally gave up. Gregor's Rager was giving up too. He was tried, then he noticed the cutters were running away. Gregor followed them to find Ripred.

When they stopped Gregor looked around for a cage. He snuck past a couple of cutters. After 6 hours of searching, he finally found. Of course, it was locked. He was spotted by two guard, they sprinted at him.  
He had to hurry, What did he have? A sword! He felt stupid. He pulled out his sword and broke the lock.  
"Ripred!" He said when the cutters attack him. He didn't have his Rager this time. He knew he was dead.  
Then a cutter flung itself at Gregor. But for it landed a tail smashed the guard into the wall, and Gregor sliced the other one. He made sure it was dead by stabbing his sword thought it so many times.  
"Well, someone finally comes to get me. I was in there for days!" Gregor looked up and saw a rat with a diagonal cross on his face.

"Ripred!" Gregor said.

"How are you, warrior?" Ripred said. Gregor smiled "Sorry, there is another prophecy and I'm the Hero this time."

"Of course there is." Ripred sighed. "Ok then let us go."

Ripred followed Gregor away from the cutters. They were about a mile away, then something tripped Gregor. He looked down and saw he was bleeding. How did that happen? He turned and saw a red branch. No it was a cutters leg! "Ripred! They surround us!"

Ripred yelled "I can tell!" Gregor turn to Ripred and there were hundred of cutters! When the first dove for Ripred,  
a sword drove through its head. They looked up and he saw Luxa on her bond "I leave for one day and you get your self in a war." Luxa was about to land, but something with white fur, jabbed Aorura in her right-wing. She was able to land. Blood was rushing out of her wing. "Aurora! Are you ok?" Luxa said. "Yes." She was clearly in pain. Gregor looked over at where they got attacked. What he saw made his heart stop. It was the Bane!


	12. More to the prophecy

chapter 11

How was he standing? Gregor was positive that he killed the bane 2 years and 5 months. Then, suddenly,  
something knocked of his feet. "Focus Overlander!" Ripred yelled as he got up. The bane ran away from Gregor.  
Was he alive? Gregor remembered that moment in is life that broke him forever. Are's lifeless body fell to the ground. Gregor's grip on the hilt of the sword harden. He was going to kill the bane once more. And this time,  
he was going to stay dead. Gregor Rager took over his whole body. Luxa saw the look on Gregor face. "No,"  
She whispered, then yelled at Gregor, "You can just ran after him! You need to help us!" Gregor sprinted towards the direction the bane had fled. He was going to make sure that the bane was going to suffer for killing Ares.  
"Gregor! Get back here!" Yelled Luxa and Ripred, he didn't stop. The cutters were trying to slow him down.  
He cut them in halfs and thirds. He finally got through with a few nicks. He ran at top speed at the bane. He looked behind him and saw about ten cutters were a couple of feet away. They were speeding up very fast.

Finally the cutters gave up. Gregor notice he lost the bane. In fact, he was lost. He slowed down and stopped to rest. How far did he run? Were Ripred and Luxa following him? He hoped that they weren't.  
He got up. Then he remembered the prophecy.

Once warrior, now hero,  
he must fight once more,  
Hero must find the key to power,  
before they all get devoured,  
only to find he has an hour.

The Hero must kill,  
only to heal will the Hero die by him,  
or will he slay him?

Eight will go,  
six will come back.  
one over, two under,  
one gnawer, two fliers one hisser, one crawler.

The Hero will lead the quest,  
he must find the nest.  
will he pass?  
or will he be last.

Were was the hisser? Six will come back. Fang already died, but who would die next? He sat there, resting when he saw something white. Was it the bane or were his eyes playing tricks on him? He saw it again, it was looking for something, but what? He got and followed the bane quietly. He was walking for hours, then Gregor saw a very big hill. Was it the cutters nest? Then, the bane turned around.

"I knew you were following me, Hero." He said, his voice was dark. "How do you that I'm know the Hero?"  
Gregor asked. "There is more to the prophecy then the humans know." Gregor was surprised. How did the bane know? "I will show you before you die." The bane said with an evil smile. He ran towards the nest.  
Gregor, to his surprise, ran after him. The cutters showed no sign of trying to attack. Did they know he was coming?  
Then Gregor felt stupid they had the prophecy too. The Hero will lead the quest, he must find the nest.  
He caught up to the bane. He took Gregor to a very large room. In it, there was about 20 prophecies!

"How-" Gregor started, the cut off by the bane.

"We have prophecies too, Hero." He said "Look at the one on the left, called 'Prophecy of the Dead'

Once warrior, now hero,  
he must fight once more,  
Hero must find the key to power,  
before they all get devoured,  
only to find he has an hour.

The Hero must kill,  
only to heal will the Hero die by him,  
or will he slay him?

Eight will go,  
six will come back.  
one over, two under,  
one gnawer, two fliers one hisser, one crawler.

The Hero will lead the quest,  
he must find the nest.  
will he pass?  
or will he be last.  
Then he saw more to it,

He is back once more,  
he is back from the dead.  
he's evil to the core,  
he's eviler then before.

He must fight again,  
he is bound to the dead.  
Will he take his head? or will he die again?

And that was it. "Now," said the bane. "we will go outside." Again, Gregor followed him. Will Gregor be next to die? They got to the top. Gregor noticed the bane was about 5 feet taller than before. They got to a flat area in the jungle. "This looks like a great place of your grave, Overlander." The bane turned slow he looked straight at Gregor. It was happening again, Gregor V.S. the bane. And the result may be different.


	13. The fight

chapter 12

Gregor pulled out his sword and ran at the bane. His Rager was over whelming, he didn't try to stop it. His vision was blurrier then ever, but the bane was clear. He knew his weakness, it was his tail. The bane was faster, stronger, and a lot taller. Gregor's sword met the bane's claws. He heard a crack, he looked at his sword, it chipped! How could it be chipped? That blacksmith did a really bad job. He didn't have Ares this time to fight in the air, and Gregor was sure that he couldn't do it alone.

He tried to jab his sword through the rat's arm. He quickly moved out of the way, and knock Gregor flat on his back with his tail. Gregor saw a tail coming towards him. He rolled to his left, got on his knees then on his feet. This time,  
the bane ran at Gregor with his claw in front of him. Gregor lifted his sword to block. When the bane's claw met his sword, it cracked. One more hit like that and he was a goner. Gregor now noticed that cutters were around them,  
watching them. Some were ready to attack if the bane lost. There was about one million or so. Gregor looked back at where the bane stood. He was gone. Gregor panicked, he looked around where could he be? "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as something smashed him. He landed on his left arm with a powerful force, blood rushed out of his left arm on to the ground. He was sure that his arm was broken. He knew that couldn't fight on any longer. The bane was standing over Gregor, his claws ready to kill him. He didn't try to fight back. What was the point? The bane stared at Gregor, then both sets of claws came at Gregor.

Then, something happened. A forty feet long hisser jumped out of a little group of cutters.  
It hit the bane with it's tail and sent him flying at a crowd of one hundred cutters. They all were smashed. The bane tried to get up but the hisser hit him with it's tail every time. Gregor tried his best to get up,it took along time. When he looked up the bane and he was up, the hisser stood a couple of feet away, ready to strike. The bane had a few cuts, but the hisser was missing a chunk of it's tail. They attack each other, one strike after another. Gregor just could watch this, he had to do walk as fast as he could go. His left arm was covered it blood.

They have been fighting of hours. Gregor, still watching, didn't know what to do. Finally, the hisser smacked the bane right at Gregor. He put his sword in front of him. When the bane hit Gregor, his sword broke in half.  
One half was in Gregor's hand, the other was in the bane's chest. They both were on the ground, Gregor's left arm was worse now. Blood rushed out of him body, every were on the ground. When the bane hit him,  
the bottom of his sword hit Gregor's chest. He knew he broke some of his ribs. The bane didn't seem like he was in pain, went over to Gregor.

"For that, I will make you suffer." He said, then he drove his claws into Gregor's chest, where his heart was.

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled his loudest as the bane took his claws out of his chest. Gregor was about to die.  
Blood was all around him, across the ground. The bane looked over at the hisser, ran at it and sank his teeth into it's neck. The hisser fought back, but failed. Finlay, it fell to the ground lifeless, like Ares.


	14. The invasion

Chapter 13

Gregor watched was the hisser fall to the ground lifeless, just like Ares. The bane's army of cutters were laughing.  
The bane turned and stared at Gregor. Then dashed forward, towards Gregor. He had no weapon, he knew it was the end for him.

"NO!" Someone yelled on a flier as they tried to strike the bane. But, he saw it coming and grabbed the flier's wing and threw it at the cutters. "Do not kill them! I will after 'the hero' is finished." Gregor looked over at the flier and rider. The flier looked like it had golden fur. Gregor knew only one flier with golden fur and that was Aurora.  
And her rider was Luxa. What is she trying to do? "Luxa!" Gregor yelled "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"No! I will not let him kill you!" She yelled back. The bane ran at Gregor, again. He felt a sting in his arm, he looked at his broken arm. It stop bleeding. So Gregor was not going to die of blood loss. The cut on his broken arm was slowly vanishing. No, healing! How was this possible? "Luxa! Throw me your sword!" He said. She got her sword and toss it a straight as she could. He caught it with a little difficulty. The bane was now three yards in front of him. When they got closed, Gregor drove the sword through the bane's heart. The bane screamed as Gregor twisted the sword, then took the sword out of his chest. He dropped to the ground, lifeless. Gregor looked over at Luxa, the cutters had her pinned to the ground. He ran towards her. When ten feet away, he tripped then, someone kept smack him it to the floor of the jungle.

When he was finished being pounded into the ground, he looked up. It was the bane, again! How many times is he going to came back alive? The bane let Gregor get up. They stared at each other. "How many times are you going to came back?" Gregor said. The bane just smiled. They kept attacking each other. It went on for hours, maybe days. Gregor never got tired, however the bane was breathing heavily. He got a few little cut while the bane lost an ear, a part of his tail, and a chunk of his fur, just minor things. Gregor's Rager felt a whole lot different from before, and another thing, his cuts kept healing by themselves. After a very long time, Gregor got a free shot on the bane's tail,he took it. The bane screamed again, then kept swinging at Gregor. The sword he had met all bane's got a quick look at the bane's army, they were now retreating. Gregor hit the bane's nose with the hilt of the sword. His paws quickly went to his nose. The bane was not smart to do that, Gregor drove Luxa's sword through the bane's heart again. He fell to the ground once more, lifeless. Gregor kept driving the sword through the bane to make sure he died for good. He did this for hours. Finally, he stopped and looked around for Luxa. He spotted her in a little group of cutters. He at them, they started to run when Gregor was a few yards away. Luxa got up and want to her flier. Aurora's wing was bleeding bad. "Aurora, don't go! Please stay!" Luxa cried. "I found them!" They looked up and saw Howard on Nike, then Ripred came out of the trees. "Where is the bane?" Ripred asked. Gregor pointed at the body. " Gregor we need to hurry." Howard said, "Regalia is under attack!" Howard look at Luxa, then saw Aurora. He landed near Luxa. "Nike. Can you carry Aurora?" Nike nodded. They got Aurora on Nike and then she flew off. "Luxa, she is going to be fine." Gregor said. Luxa sobbed silently. "Ok now. Time to go to Regaila." Ripred said. He ran off and they all followed. It took a very longtime and everyone starving. When they got to the city, it was in chaos. Cutters were getting in, killing all the guards. They ran towards the gates. Gregor heard voices saying "He lives!" or "The Hero is back!"  
Ripred protected them since no one had a sword, Gregor felt Luxa's at where he killed the bane, Howard didn't bring one. Very few cutters tried to attack. They got to the gates and Vikus was there. "So I see the plan went well?" he said.  
"No," Gregor spoke, "We ran into the bane, there was more to the prophecy, I nearly died." Vikus only nodded "Ok, but it looks like you lack a sword. Did Mareth give you a sword?" Gregor answered "Yes, he gave me Sandwich's sword.  
But it broke, again. Now can I get a sword?" Vikus nodded. Gregor, Ripred, Luxa, and Howard ran for the armory.


	15. The war

chapter 14

The armory had a variety of swords. Luxa and Howard quickly grabbed a sword. Gregor was trying to find a good sword. "Here. "Howard said, "I think this wound be good." Howard handed Gregor the sword he had. Howard ran off towards the hospital. Gregor tried the sword out. He liked. "Ok, now let's go!" Ripred snapped. They ran for the walls of Regaila. "Wait!" Gregor said "I will meet you at the wall, first I got to check on my family." Ripred nodded as he and Luxa ran down the stairs. Gregor turned around and ran to where his family was staying. "Gregor!" He turned and saw Vikus. "Howard wants you.  
Follow me." He said, they ran to the hospital. "He is in there." Vikus said pointing to the door. Gregor opened the door. "Gregor, " Howard said, "Please sit. I need to stitch your cuts up." Gregor sat in the bed.  
It didn't take very long. "Gregor," Howard said with a concerned face, "Two things. First, I want to say, I'm sorry. Luxa risked her life to save you, and you risked your life to save her. I won't judge yours and Luxa's relationship, and..." His voice trailed off. "What is it?" Gregor asked. Howard signed "Aurora may not survive her injuries." Gregor's heart dropped. How could Aurora die? "Again, I'm sorry. You are welcome to leave now." Howard started to leave. "Wait!" Gregor said, " How is Mareth?" Howard looked at Gregor. "He lost a lot of blood, but will make a full recovery." Gregor signed. Mareth is ok, good. "Thanks." He said, Howard nodded and left. Gregor stayed for a few minutes. Then remember that a battle was going on. He got up and ran through halls, down stairs, passed the gates, into a war. Cutters were everywhere outside Regaila.

"Get over here, Overlander!" Ripred yell to Gregor's left. He took out his sword and ran at Ripred. "Gregor, help out Luxa, she has her hands full." Gregor tried to spot Luxa. He found her surrounded by cutters, she seemed to be keeping them at bay. Gregor sprinted towards her direction. He was extremely tired, he had no more Rager in him, and he was also starving. When he got there, he want back to back with Luxa. She flinched.

"Hello, Luxa." Gregor said. "About time, Gregor. So how is your family?" Gregor smacked his head with his free hand. "I forgot. Howard wished to see me and I forgot about them." Luxa said "Don't worry, I'm sure they are all right."  
He nodded. They fought back to back for what seem like hours. Both teams were decreasing. Soon there was more humans then cutters. Gregor and Luxa had the last few cutters on them. Gregor they had them. When Gregor thought he killed the last one he let his guard down, and that was a mistake. A cutter hidden in the dead bodies lock its legs around Gregor's right leg. He tired to kick it off, that didn't work. It sank it's pinchers into his leg. Gregor noticed a skull with cross was on the cutter. Luxa drove her sword right through its head after that, Gregor felt light-headed. Luxa gasped, "It's the Marks of Secret for poison!" Gregor felt his legs go numb, then he felt the bloody ground before he passed out.

(Luxa's POV)

"NO! Gregor you can't die!" She was crying on his body. "What happened?" Ripred snapped as he got closer.  
"Gregor has been attacked by a cutter! But not just any cutter, it has the Marks of Secret for poison!" Ripred eyes went to Gregor. "Move!" He said while he picked up Gregor and ran in the city walls. Luxa followed soon after.  
Her eyes were red and puffy for crying. She caught up to Ripred at the hospital. Howard came out of a room,  
Ripred and Luxa ran towards him. Howard looked at Ripred, them to who he was carrying.

"Howard!," Luxa said as they got to him, "Gregor was attacked by a cutter that had a the Mark of Secret for poison!"  
"Follow me, hurry!" They ran in to an empty room, Ripred placed Gregor on the bed. Luxa grabbed Gregor's hand and sat down. Howard made Gregor drink medicine. After Howard was done running test, he took Ripred went out of the room to talk. Luxa sat there, holding on the his hand, crying. A moment later, they came back in.  
"Luxa," Howard said, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Aurora will recover." Luxa cried even harder. How did she forget about her bond? "The bad news is..." He didn't finish the sentence. Ripred finished it for him "Gregor has a better chance of dying then surviving." Luxa's heart stopped. She couldn't lose Gregor. She panicked, she is not going to let Gregor die. She just couldn't take all this. "I will bring food in her for you, Luxa." Howard said. He left, a little later he brought food in. "Ripred, come on. We will eat at the feast." Ripred nodded, they both left. Luxa and Gregor were now alone. "Gregor, please don't go." she whispered. She sat there, not moving at all. She was very hungry, but didn't care. She never stop crying.

"Luxa?" said a bat by the door. "What, Aurora?" She mumbled. "I will miss Gregor, too. He-" Aurora said, but was cut off by Luxa. "Don't say that! He will live!" Aurora sign, then moved to Luxa's side. "Sorry." She said. Luxa buried her face into her bonds wing. She will not that Gregor die. Hazard came in soon after. "Luxa, He will survive. You know that. At lest it was not a scythe." He said trying to make her feel better. Luxa's mind was swimming. Then, the prophecy crossed her mind.

_Once warrior, now hero,_  
_He must fight once more,_  
_Hero must find the key __to power__,_  
_before they all get devoured,_  
_only to find he has an hour._

Only to find he was an hour. Luxa bursted into tears. Gregor only has an hour to live.


	16. The awakening

Chapter 15

Hazard and Luxa left Gregor's room because Howard came in and said to let Gregor rest. Howard and other doctors are going to try to get the poison out of Gregor. Luxa and Aurora went to Are's cave. There Luxa imagined a life without Gregor. 'Terrible, life would be terrible without Gregor' she thought. Aurora comforted Luxa as she cried. "It's ok," Aurora said to Luxa, "He is going to live." Luxa looked at her bond. "Thank you, I know he will survive." Luxa said. They sat there for what seemed like 20 minutes when Mareth came. "Luxa! Come quick! Follow me to the hospital!" Luxa quickly got on Aurora and took off for Regaila.

When they got to Regaila and landed, Mareth and Luxa ran for Gregor's room. Mareth opened the door to find Gregor in pain and someone over him, pounding on his chest. "Howard! What's wrong with Gregor!?" screamed Luxa. "He has spot breathing!" He told her. Her heart dropped, she is not going to lose him.  
"How long has it been since Gregor got cut?" She asked. "About an hour." Mareth said with a confused face. "  
"The prophecy was right then." She said. Mareth looked at her. "What?" Luxa told them about the prophecy and her theory while Howard pounding on Gregor's chest even more. Luxa's eyes were watering up. Then, suddenly, she heard someone breath slowly, the a very bad cough. "Gregor?" Luxa said, walking towards him. She heard a faint 'yes'. She cried with relief. "What is going on here?" Luxa turned around to see Gregor's mom, standing at the door. "Where is Gregor?" said Lizzie going around Grace. Both of them looked confused. "Were you not told?" Howard asked Grace. "About what?" She said. "Gregor was attack by a cutter, or as the Overlanders call them ants, they are almost as big as a human here. The one that attacked Gregor had a Mark of secret for poison, so Gregor was carried here. He stopped breathing one minute ago, but now his is fine." Explained Luxa. Grace, Lizzie and Boots, who as hiding behind Grace,  
all went to Gregor. They were all there for about five hours. Gregor finally woke up.

"Gregor!" Said Luxa going up to hug him. "H-hey Luxa." He said. When she stopped hugging Gregor, she saw that he was blushing, then followed what he was looking at. Grace stood there, looking at the teens. Later, Gregor's blood was checked for poison, he still had poison in him. Howard pumped anti-poison into him. Everyone had to leave so Gregor could heal. Luxa took Lizzie to the arena. "Can Lizzie ride on Aurora with me?" Luxa asked Grace. Grace was nervous about letting her daughter go on a bat. "Don't worry, Grace. If she falls, my bond will catch her." Luxa said. "Ok" Lizzie and Luxa jumped on Aurora and set off. Lizzie was having fun flying, after a while they landed at the hospital. Mareth was walking out of Gregor's room when they landed. "Mareth, is Gregor awake?" Luxa asked him. "Yes." He replied. Luxa and Lizzie went in and found Gregor sitting up, talking to Howard. "All poison is removed from your blood. You can leave now." Howard was saying as they walked in. "Ok, thanks for every thing Howard." Gregor said and got out of the bed. "Oh, hey." He said, walking to the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Luxa asked Gregor. "A lot better." He said, "Lizzie, where is dad?" Gregor asked. Lizzie ran out of the room. Gregor smiled. "Luxa, follow me." He said at running out the room. Luxa follow Gregor to the museum. Once they were inside Gregor picked up a stack of photos and handed them to Luxa. "Remember these?" Luxa smiled. They sat down looking at the pictures of everyone. It seems like old times, Luxa thought. After along time they went back to Luxa's chamber, where they fell asleep hugging each other.

(Gregor's POV)

He woke up and Luxa wasn't by Gregor. He looked into the kitchen and saw Luxa cooking again. He looked over at the beds, Hazard was sound asleep on one. He got up and dressed. Gregor went to Luxa, who was cooking fish, she also cut up some fruit. "Hey." Gregor said to Luxa, she jumped a little, not knowing Gregor awoke. "That looks good Luxa. "He said. She blushed he his words. Gregor smiled then went to see if Hazard has awoken. He found Hazard just waking up. "Hey, Hazard." Hazard looked at Gregor. He got out of his bed and ran towards him. "Gregor! You're alright!" Gregor smiled. He was going to like his new life.


	17. I DONT CARE

I don't care who doesn't like me story, if u don't want to read it fine, im not changing anything. its my story. not yours


End file.
